Blackout!
by Negitoro equals LIFE
Summary: The power goes out at the Crypton mansion. What happens when Rin and Len decide to check up on everybody? Not the best summary, but I hope you will give this story a try. Pairings include: Luka x Miku, slight Rin x Len, and Kaito x Meiko if you get out a magnifying glass and squint until you look like Brock from Pokémon. X3
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story on here. Let's see how this turns out. Also, constructive criticism is appreciated. **

It was just your average night in the Crypton mansion. Kaito was eating an entire tub of ice cream while Meiko reprehended him for it; Miku and Luka were cuddling under their blankets; Rin and Len were facing each other in the multiplayer mode of _Pokémon Stadium_; and Gakupo (Wait, why are you at the Crypton house, Gakupo? Go home, you're drunk.) was off somewhere in the house being forever alone. Once Rin had beaten Len for the 113th time (She'd been counting.), the two switched the cables out, and a news broadcast appeared.

"_Breaking News! Sudden thunder storms are approaching the Sapporo area, and should arrive in 10-15 minutes! We advise you to get out candles, flashlights, and batteries, because power outages are expected!" _After about two more minutes of explaining storm procedures, a deafening _BOOM! _distracted them from watching any further. They ran over to the window just in time to see the first flash of lightning, and another _BOOM! _shook the house. Rin's eyes widened as the lights started to flicker ever so slightly. Then, as the whole room turned white from the strike that took place literally right next to the house, soon the room was enveloped in pitch black darkness.

"10 to 15 minutes my foot…" She muttered to herself. "Hey, Len, should we go check on everybody else?" She looked over to where she thought the boy might be.

He shrugged, but realizing that she couldn't see, he said, "Yeah, we probably should." He reached out for Rin, trying to find her in the dark.

He did get hold of her eventually, but… "LEN! YOU PERVERT, DON'T GRAB THERE!"

"GAH! Sorry!" While blushing a deep crimson that was cloaked in the darkness of the room, he quickly withdrew his hands. "Ok, so… where do you think the flashlights and stuff are?" He asked.

"Hm… I didn't think of that. How are we going to find them when it's so dark in here?" She furrowed her brow in concentration, thinking of where the stuff could possibly be. Then, she happened to remember an old boring lecture Luka had given her when she and Len had been left alone to watch the mansion.

*FLASH BACK MODE INITIATED*

"_Alright, everything you need to know is on a list which I've attached to the fridge. All the emergency supplies are in the…" Rin had zoned out for the next 5 minutes due to boredom and the fact that she figured she was plenty mature enough to be left alone with Len. "Rin! Are you even listening?!"_

"_Huh?! Oh, yeah, definitely!" _

_Luka sighed. "Just… don't burn the house down. Please…" _

*FLASH BACK MODE DE-INITIATED*

"OH MY GOD! WHY DIDN'T I LISTEN TO LUKA?!" She cried out loud. "Len, do you remember where Luka said all the emergency supplies were that one time we were left at home?"

"Hm… Oh! They're in the first cupboard in the kitchen! Here, grab my hand, and then I'll guide us there!" So, they slowly but surely made their way over to the kitchen. Len groped at the walls, trying to determine how far it would be until he got to the cupboards. Soon, he grabbed a familiar feeling handle. He pulled it open, and under further investigation, the flashlights were there. "Sweet! It looks like they've already got batteries, so all we have to do is turn them on and go look for the others!"

"Cool! Let's go!" Rin grabbed the flashlight with oranges on it and turned it on. She also took the one with tuna and the one with leeks, so that she could give them to Miku and Luka when they found them. "And you can bring Kaito's and Meiko's!" He nodded and took the one with bananas, turned it on, then tucked the remaining two under his left arm.

Now able to see, the Kagamines made their way through the house, flashlights in hand. They made their way upstairs first, as that was where Miku and Luka's rooms were. (Not that Miku ever really slept in her room, as she mostly spent the night in Luka's.) They stopped by a closet, because noises could be heard coming from it. Rin thought her mind was playing tricks on her, because the noises almost sounded like panting. "Huh… that's strange." But they investigated the closet no further and continued their search.

First, they entered Miku's room, but as expected, no one was in there. They then tried Luka's room, and half expected to see the two huddled together on the bed. But once again, there was nobody in the room. "Maybe they went downstairs when we weren't looking?" Len suggested. She agreed, and they went across the hall to Kaito's room. The blue-haired man was almost never in his room, so it was no surprise when there was nobody in there. However, while they were in Kaito's room, they heard a slight creaking noise come from one of the doors. They froze, and wondered which of the Crypton members it was. They left Kaito's room, and followed where the noise had come from.

They found Luka's door opened a tiny crack, and tip-toed over to the door. They slowly opened the door more, and shined their lights in. They had expected to find Luka, or perhaps Miku. Instead, they found a startled Gakupo holding a pair of Luka's underwear. "GAKUPO! What are you even doing here?!" Len asked, disappointed that they'd only managed to find the perverted samurai.

"Um… well… uh…" He hid the panties behind his back and stuttered as a response.

"Put Luka's… "stuff" back, and go home!" Rin scolded the purple-haired man, and shook her head. He hesitated, but eventually put the underwear back into her drawer. He slowly shuffled over to the door, and they stepped to the side to let him through. He stopped at the top of the stairs and looked back at them. "NOW." He sulked, and trudged down the stairs, tripping a few times until he found the door by the light of Rin and Len's flashlights. Once he'd gone, they sighed and shut Luka's door once again. "So, Len… where do we check now?"

"We still haven't checked Meiko's room. After that, we could always check downstairs." She nodded in agreement, and they went over to the final bed room upstairs. (Theirs were in the attic, because they're special.) Upon entering, all that could be seen present was a bunch of empty sake bottles. "I guess that just leaves downstairs then…" They made their way back downstairs again. This time, however, when they passed the closets, the noises were louder. They no longer just sounded like panting… there were also moans involved.

It was then that Rin realized _someone _was in the closet. "Hey… there's somebody in there." She pointed.

"More like _somebodies_." Len blushed again as he realized what these somebodies were probably doing in there.

She also realized, and blushed as well. "O-oh… Want to spy on them?" She grinned mischievously.

"No, Rin, let's just go check for the others downstairs."

"But… two of them are right here."

"Yeah, and they probably want to be left alone. Let's go." He walked downstairs a bit, and turned to see if she had followed. She lingered by the noisy closet another couple seconds, and then followed after. They made their way past the kitchen, to the basement, where weeping could be heard. And it was definitely Kaito from the sound of it. They burst into the basement and found Kaito crying on the ground, with Meiko next to him shaking her head in an annoyed manner. "…Kaito?"

He looked up, tears still streaming. "Rin, *sniffle* Len, all my ice cream m-melted!" He resumed crying, and Meiko rolled her eyes. "S-stupid blackout made the freezers stop working." He curled up next to a leaking ice cream carton, and sobbed.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!? God, you've been doing this for at least an hour now!" Meiko slapped him, and he stopped temporarily.

Rin and Len froze. "An hour?!" The two said simultaneously.

"Yeah… you guys lost track of time?"

"I guess so… Hey! If you two are down here, then that means- UMPH" Len slapped his hand over Rin's mouth before she could continue.

"SAY, RIN, WE KNOW THEY'RE ALRIGHT NOW! LET'S GO BACK TO THE LIVING ROOM!" He dragged her to the basement door, but just before they left, he remembered the flashlights. "Oh! Here!" He tossed the two flashlights to them. Meiko caught hers and clicked it into the "on" position, but Kaito wasn't as lucky and his hit him in the head. "Bye!"

Once out of the basement, she glared at him. "Why did you do that?! Your hand smells like bananas…" She wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"I think we should let Luka and Miku have their privacy…" To anyone else, Len would have seemed as honest as can be. But Rin had known him practically FOREVER. And could see the teensy bit of mischief in his eyes.

"You suuuure you don't want to spy on them~?" She asked in a slow, sly voice.

"I… _might_ want to…" He said, playing around with his flashlight.

She chuckled a little. "Then let's go! Besides, this is good blackmail." For the third time that night, they went up to the closet door. A slow, shuffling sound accompanied the panting, and Rin mercilessly threw open the door.

Caught in the shine of Len's flashlight was a flushed Luka with Miku's tie between her teeth while she was simultaneously halfway through taking Miku's shirt off. Her eyes went as wide as saucers, and an equally flushed Miku looked away in embarrassment. She let the tie fall from her mouth, and she glared at the two as she caught her breath for a couple seconds. "OUT. NOW." She didn't bother letting go of Miku's shirt, and this fact caused said girl to blush deeper.

"But we needed to check if you two were alright~." Rin smiled mock innocently at them.

"GO AWAY RIGHT NOW, OR YOU WILL NOT ONLY NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN, I WILL TELL LEN WHAT YOU DO WHILE HE'S ASLEEP!"

The ribbon on her head flattened and she blushed heavily. "YouknowwhatLen,let'sleavethesetwoalone." She said in a hurry and slammed the door closed as she ran away with him in tow.

Luka looked down at the blushing tealette. "…Do you still want to continue?"

"YES." She replied without hesitation. And so, they continued doing… "adult things".

"WAIT! What do you do when I'm asleep?" Len asked Rin curiously once they'd gotten back into the living room.

"Um… nothing! Hey, when do you think the lights will come back on?" She asked, trying to change the subject. As if by her magical powers, all the lights came back on, and the T.V. resumed playing some late night news. At the same time, they realized that the storm had stopped awhile ago. "Huh… I guess we completely ignored the storm, because we were so caught up in looking for everybody." She looked down at the leek and tuna flashlights. "We never did give them their flashlights…"

"That's alright, I don't think they really needed them anyways..." They sat there awkwardly, waiting for the others to enter the living room.

Soon Miku and Luka came out of the closet (no pun intended). Miku hurriedly fixed her tie, and Luka smoothed her hair down. Their clothes were wrinkled and messed up, but Rin and Len didn't bring attention to it. At the same time, Kaito and Meiko entered the living room. Kaito had a huge bump on his head, and Meiko looked annoyed out of her mind.

All four went to sit next to next to the Kagamines. "Luka, Miku, what's with your clothes?" Kaito asked, completely ignorant of what the two had been doing. Miku blushed, but Luka calmly replied, "We've been lying in bed all day."

It was partially true, but Kaito sensed there was something being left unsaid. Still, he spoke no more of it.

"Say, what's on T.V.?" Meiko grabbed the remote and searched to answer her own question. All six of the Crypton Vocaloids sat and talked together for another couple hours or so. Occasional laughs and blushes were present, so it was back to how it usually was.

Len stretched and yawned. "Well guys, I'm tired. G'night!"

"Me too, see you tomorrow guys!" Rin stood up alongside him and followed him out.

"Good night!" The remaining four chorused to them.

"I might as well go to bed too. Are you coming, Luka?" Miku looked back at her.

The pinkette smiled slightly at her. "Yeah, sure. Good night Kaito, good night Meiko."

"Good night guys. Hey, Bakaito, we're going to bed too." Meiko told him.

"What do you mean "we"? Maybe I still want to stay up later. Did you think of that?" He looked up at the woman from his position on the couch.

"Do you?"

"…No." So they all went to bed, Meiko turning the T.V. off on the way to her room.

*In Luka's Room*

Once again, Miku would be staying in Luka's room. Once she'd changed into her night clothes, she joined Luka in the bed and snuggled up to her. "Hey, Luka?"

Luka looked down at her adorable girlfriend. "Yeah?"

"What _does _Rin do while Len's asleep?"

The taller girl leaned over and whispered it into the girl's ear. She giggled a little. "Aw, that's kind of sweet. Although I suppose it could be seen as creepy as well… Were you actually going to tell Len?"

She smiled again. "No, I'm not _that_ mean. It was the only way to get rid of them so we could… you know."

"Erm… *BLUSHIEEEES* yeah. Good night, Luka."

"Sweet dreams, Miku." And so, the two fell asleep nestled together in bed. Meanwhile, Rin did what she does while Len sleeps. What is that, you ask? The world may never know.

**Final A/N: So, I just had to end on a fluffy note. :3 If you guys want, I might do a second chapter where it's retold through Luka and Miku's eyes. For now, it's complete. But be prepared, I suck at make out scenes… (._.) AND NO LEMONS, I ESPECIALLY AM TERRIBLE AT THOSE. And I will probably never write them simply because I'd be blushing and embarrassed the whole time. So, that's a close unless enough people want another chapter. And also, I MIGHT do a one-shot about what Rin does while Len's asleep. But, I'm not entirely sure if I'll get around to it. I'll stop talking now. Reviews are greatly appreciated! And thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Negitoro Lovin: The one shot with the answer to your questions is in the making! (=w=.) It should be put up sometime this weekend... hopefully.**

**Guest88: Aye, aye, captain!**

**XxK-KagamixX: Since I replied to your review through PM, um, how have you been? XD **

**music96ninja: Glad you enjoyed it. :3 Now let the retelling begin!**

It was just your average day for Miku and Luka; the two were cuddling together under the safety of their blankets, where no one could disturb them. Miku nuzzled deeper into the protective embrace of Luka, sighing contentedly. _"This is nice.~ Of course, Luka's amazing at kissing... *BLUSH ACTIVATED* But sometimes it's nice to just lie back and cuddle.~~" _She thought to herself. It seemed as though nothing could ruin the moment. _BOOM! _"Eek!" Miku let out a yelp and latched more firmly to Luka.

Said pinkette laughed lightly, and stroked her hair comfortingly. "Don't worry; the thunder can't hurt you." She spoke in a soft, low tone, like one might use when a child believes there are monsters hiding under his bed. _BOOM!_ She whimpered again and hid her face in Luka's chest as lightning struck outside the window.

When her bedroom light started flickering a bit, Luka looked up. _"Uh-oh, that's probably not good." _

The room became cloaked in darkness, hiding Miku's worried expression as she brought her head off of her to look around. "Luka?"

"Yes, Miku?"

She paused to try to think straight. "What do we do now? Wait until the power comes back on?"

Luka gave it some thought, and then an idea came upon her and she smirked mischievously. "I think I know what we can do. Here, follow me." She slowly got up out of her bed, taking Miku's hand to lead her. She followed along the hallway until she'd found what she'd been looking for: the closet. Before entering, she looked back and forth, and listened intently. Other than a faint _"LEN! YOU PERVERT!" _from downstairs, she heard nothing. So, she opened the door as quietly as possible and tugged Miku in alongside her.

"Um, Luka, what are we do-"

"Shh, just leave it to me." She pushed the tealette up against the wall and kissed her softly at first. Miku closed her eyes and melted into the sweet kiss. Sparks flew between the two of them as they got lost in the moment. Miku wrapped her arms around Luka's neck, and Luka in turn placed her hands on Miku's hips.

"M... Miku." She breathed out. They panted as they clung to each other, but Luka quieted down slightly for just a moment because she swore she'd heard someone whispering by the closet. _"Perhaps it was just my imagination...Yes, just a trick of the mind." _Ignoring any further noises, she moved from Miku's lips to the exposed skin of her neck and sucked on it to leave a "love bite" or mark, or hickey, or whatever the hell you want to call it. With the pale, succulent flesh between her teeth, she bit hard enough for Miku to feel it, but soft enough for it to not cause any pain.

Once satisfied with the small but somewhat noticeable mark left on her neck, Luka moved back to her lips and left more butterfly kisses. After 15 minutes or so, she deepened the kiss, lightly touching Miku's bottom lip with the tip of her tongue.

Miku gladly opened her mouth and let Luka explore as much as she wanted. She moaned into the kiss, and pulled Luka closer to herself.

Meanwhile, now Luka was _sure _she'd heard somebody talking outside the closet. But at this point, she couldn't possibly care less whether or not somebody was out there listening to them. _"As long as whoever they are doesn't bother us, they're great in my book." _She grew needier as what seemed like hours (but was more like 5 or 10 minutes) passed on, and she pressed against Miku's body as much as she could. Moaning, both began to tear at each other's clothes, in a hurry to get what they desired. No, not desired, desperately needed.

"Luka... please..." Miku begged, and Luka took the opportunity. Luka brought her hands up to the turquoise tie that had neatly held her shirt in place (until they'd begun hurriedly pulling at one another's clothes). But then she paused, as a new idea formed. She removed the tie using only her teeth, which caused Miku who was already flushed red to blush out of embarrassment. It had proved to be a difficult task, though, because of how thorough Miku was in tying it. Once done, she began to sensually lift her younger girlfriend's shirt off (after said girlfriend lifted her arms up in compliance).

Halfway, however, the unexpected took place as their secluded moment became interrupted by the door being thrown open by none other than Rin Kagamine. Like a deer caught in the headlights, Luka looked up wide-eyed at the flashlight held up by her look-alike, Len.

Miku looked the other way as her blush spread more now that they'd been caught. The tie fell to the ground in a limp pile and she glared daggers into the Kagamines' souls. Recovering from her previous actions, she steadied her breathing for a moment. "OUT. NOW."

As Luka seemed to refuse to let go of her shirt, Miku (if possible) blushed even redder. _"Uuuu, even though Rin and Len are standing right there, she won't even budge..." _

"But we needed to check if you two were alright~." Rin said and gave a sickeningly innocent smile which Luka saw right through.

_"Hm... I know! There's no way she'll stick around if I use THAT threat!" _"GO AWAY RIGHT NOW, OR YOU WILL NOT ONLY NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN, I WILL TELL LEN WHAT YOU DO WHILE HE'S ASLEEP!"

And it worked like a charm, as Rin's former cockiness left and she turned into a blushing mess. "YouknowwhatLen,let'sleavethesetwoalone." She pulled Len away and slammed the door closed as she ran back downstairs.

Once certain that they were gone, Luka turned back to her and looked down at her sheepishly. "...Do you still want to continue?"

"YES." And thus, I will do somewhat of a time skip (of roughly 10-15 minutes, give or take a few...) because I will leave it up to your imaginations on how that went down.

Luka had a feeling the power could come back on at any minute, so she'd been quicker than usual. She lazily stroked Miku's hair as the tealette panted heavily and recovered a little at a time. She recovered pretty quickly, considering the closet light came back on within two minutes. In a flurry, Miku gathered all her clothes as fast as she could, while Luka gathered her own. She pulled them on as fast as she could, while Luka took a little more time because of how complex her dress was. They mostly had gotten themselves in order, so they walked out of the closet as Miku put the finishing touches on her shirt by adding the famous "Hatsune Miku tie" that was so special to her appearance, and Luka fixed her hair to the best of her ability.

They silently went to sit by Rin and Len as Kaito and Meiko also made their way over to them. Kaito noticed their messy appearance, and asked "Lula, Miku, what's with your clothes?"

Miku blushed and sat under his scrutinizing stare, while Luka kept her cool and replied, "We've been lying in bed all day." Luka knew the blue-haired man wasn't completely satisfied with her answer, but much to her relief, he didn't ask any more questions.

Meiko picked up the television remote. "Say, what's on T.V.?"

**A/N: Urggghhh, I told you that I sucked at make out scenes! *Hides blushing face in hands* So, that's it, since the rest is pretty much in their eyes anyway... Sorry if it seemed rushed, I'M NO GOOD WITH THIS TYPE OF STUFF AND THAT WAS MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT ANYTHING LIKE THAT. So, reviews are appreciated as always, and thanks for reading. :3 Also, be prepared for LOTS OF NEGITORO FROM THIS AUTHOR! X3 Not as much right now because of school and crap, but just you wait until summer vacation. ;) Just the sun, me, and my lovely laptop. Bye!**


End file.
